This invention relates to a highly flexible, corrosion resistant heating electric wire with exceptional qualities and long useful life.
Heating electric wires generally comprises heat resistant conductors wherein the conductors and leads are soldered together. For this reason, they lack flexibility and are disadvantageous in that connections between heaters and leads can be broken and tend to become defective.
An object of the present invention is to provide a heating electric wire free from trouble caused by the broken connection between the heating section and lead and having longer life and greater flexibility than conventional wires.